A power detector is used in a variety of applications, e.g., detecting power of communication signals transmitted by an antenna structure. An operation of the power detector may be affected by a change in temperature, a charge level of a battery unit supplying power to the power detector, process variations, and/or the like. Accordingly, it may be desirable to periodically calibrate the power detector.